1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heating apparatus and particularly to heating apparatus for enhancing comfort by raising the temperature in localized areas. More specifically, this invention is directed to electrical heaters and particularly to electrical heaters capable of warming localized areas by radiation. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to provide novel and improved articles of such character.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable electric heaters are well known in the art. The prior art portable electrical heaters, for example the well known varieties of space heater, are characterized by a relatively high thermal output, high temperature at or near the surface of the heating element or elements, bulky size and less than attractive appearance; most prior art heaters having exposed heating elements and a reflector. The size, thermal output available and high surface temperature, considering for example the environment of an office, has generally resulted in the prior art heaters being positioned in traffic areas or balanced in rather precarious locations when used. This necessary placement has, in turn, produced accidents and has been exceedingly wasteful of power. Additionally, prior electrical heaters of the portable or space variety are known to be very inefficient. This lack of efficiency may, to a large extent, be attributed to convection losses to the ambient air at or adjacent to the emitting face of the heaters.
It is well known that, if the legs and feets of an individual can be kept warm, such person's general comfort and efficiency will not be adversely affected by being in a relatively cool ambient environment. This is particularly true of individuals with a comparatively sedentary occupation which requires they perform their work functions at a desk. At the present time there are no efficient portable heaters available which are suitable to installation, by way of example, under a desk. However, keeping areas such as the space beneath a desk warm becomes increasingly important as thermostats are lowered to conserve fuel.